Story:Star Trek: Calisto/Times/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE THE CALISTO (OPTICAL) Docked at DEEP SPACE NINE. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's Log Supplemental. The Calisto is docked at Deep Space Nine, after our five failed searches for the USS Voyager. We've returned to the station for some rest and repairs. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking out the windows of her ready room. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): For now all is quiet, so much of a peep hasn't been heard from by the Dominion since the destruction of the USS Odyssey and the combined Romulan-Cardassian fleets maybe the Dominion is planning an all out invasion and if that is true we need to be ready for them. Taylor walks over to her desk and ends her log entry. CUT TO: INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares. CMDR. MARTIN: Full power to shields ready phasers! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON: Ready sir. Sito chimes in. ENS. SITO: Sir one Jem'Hadar fighters has locked disruptors onto us! Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Evasive pattern delta three! Viewer shows holo-images of Jem'Hadar fighters moving in on the Intrepid-Class ship firing their poloron disrupters at the ship. LT. MASON: Shields buckling! Commander Martin hesitates and the combat simulation ends in failure. CMDR. MARTIN (Annoyed): Damn it so close. Lights brighten up as Lieutenant Commander T'Shar walks onto the bridge and heads to her station and inputs commands into the console. CMDR. MARTIN: T'Shar what's up? T'Shar turns to him. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: A strange energy signature is coming from a stellar nebula about three light-years from our current position. Martin tapped his combadge.. CMDR. MARTIN: (To com) Captain Taylor report to the Bridge. Taylor walks onto the bridge and walks over to the science station where Martin and T'Shar is at. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Martin turns to her. CMDR. MARTIN: T'Shar found a strange signature emitting from a stellar nebula about three light-years from here. Screen shows the nebula cloud and the energy signature in the cloud. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): How far is the nebula? T'Shar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: Three point five light-years. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: If we leave now we can get good scans of the nebula, that could keep Starfleet science officers busy for decades. Taylor turns to Ensign Sito. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sito get permission from ops to depart, Kara when we clear the pylon set course for the nebula full impulse. Both officers comply as the camera moves in on the screen. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE (2535) A stellar nebula is around along the Cardassian border, as an Akira-Class Starship comes into view while taking a break from border patrol. INT-PRECIPICE MAIN BRIDGE Viewer shows the nebula cloud Captain Jadrian Quest is sitting in the big chair looking at the nebula cloud as she turns to her Chief Science Officer at the science console. CAPT. QUEST: Commander what am I looking at here? She looks at her console and reports. CMDR. MAKU: Captain it appears to be a trace of meteron clouds and Metaphasic radiation but nothing our shields can't handle, but we'll need to drop to one third impulse speed cause of the clouds gases will interfere with our impulse reactors. She turns to the young helm officer. CAPT. QUEST: Helm reduce speed to 1/3 impulse speed. LT. ZULA: Aye, Captain. Lieutenant Zula inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE Precipice flies into the cloud. INT-PRECIPICE MAIN BRIDGE Everyone is tense. CAPT. QUEST: I'll be in my ready room Commander you've got the bridge. Before she could leave the bridge a huge jolt rocks the ship as klaxon blares throughout the ship. CAPT. QUEST: REPORT! Ship jolts very hard. LTCMDR. FRA-OC: SOMETHING HAS US CAPTAIN! Lieutenant Zula reports. LT. ZULA: WE'VE LOST ENGINES! EXT-SPACE The Precipice was sucked into the vortex. INT-PRECIPICE MAIN BRIDGE Lights flicker as the crew gets up from where they're at and get back to their posts. CAPT. QUEST: Damage report all stations? Com activates. CMDR. RICHARDS (Com voice): Warp, Impulse, and Slipstream drive is off-line. Doctor Foster comes over the com. DR. FOSTER (Com Voice): Five wounded, three dead, eight critical. Lieutenant Commander Fra-oc looks at her console. LTCMDR. FRA-OC: Something is out there but the sensors can't make it out. Viewer fizzes and then it shows the USS Calisto in view. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): This is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Calisto to unknown Federation vessel do you require assistance, we're standing by with medical and engineering teams. The crew is shocked and surprised. (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits)